


Odissea

by Leliwen (Leli)



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriverà l’estate anche per te, è solo una questione di stagioni e di tempo. O di persone. ‒ Odissea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odissea

**Challenge:** scritta per [](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/)**24hours_of_fun**  
 **Prompt:** #12 Arriverà l’estate anche per te, è solo una questione di stagioni e di tempo. O di persone. ‒ Odissea  
 **Autore:** Leliwen  
 **Fandom:** Arrow  
 **Personaggi:** Oliver Queen, Detective Quentin Lance  
 **Rating:** Pg  
 **Avvertimenti:** post prima stagione

 

  
Era tra le carte che Lance aveva requisito dallo studio di Merlyn e che ora era sparpagliata sulla sua scrivania. Un'agenda, vuota. Nemmeno una parola scritta sopra. E un logo tondo con delle linee che s'intersecavano apparentemente senza senso.  
I telefoni della polizia non avevano smesso per un solo istante di squillare. I vigili del fuoco avevano una linea privilegiata, ma tutto il sistema era in sovraccarico e il Vigilante aveva mandato la sua assistente informatica, Felicity Smoak, a coadiuvare il loro esperto informatico per aver ragione del sovraccarico. La corrente elettrica la fornitura di gas erano state staccate in tutto il Glades per evitare ulteriori incidenti. Le celle della centrale erano pieni di teppistelli che avevano fatto del massacro un momento per aggravare ancora di più la situazione.  
Roy Harper da teppista era divenuto eroe e salvatore. Il Vigilante… anche.  
Il detective Lance non si accorse di Oliver Queen finché non gli arrivò davanti alla scrivania.  
"Detective, avete trovato mia sorella?"  
Lance lo fulminò con un'occhiata. Non era in vena di aver a che fare con un Queen, specialmente con _quel_ Queen. Ma conosceva l'angoscia, e sapeva riconoscerla. "Sì. È nella stanza accanto, con Harper."  
Oliver stava per raggiungere la sorella quando il detective si sentì in dovere di richiamarlo.  
"Mi dispiace per il tuo amico, Tommy."  
Oliver tese le spalle. La maglietta leggera – nonostante il freddo invernale – delineava le spalle larghe, larghissime. Il direttore non si ricordava che Queen fosse così grosso prima che sparisse per cinque anni. Si voltò appena, il volto nascosto per tre quarti dalle ombre che la scarsa illuminazione della centrale delineava. E più che mai, in quel momento, fu certo che Oliver Queen fosse il Vigilante. Ma se anche fosse, cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Imprigionarlo? Ora che era un eroe?  
"La ringrazio."  
Le parole del ragazzo – no, dell'uomo: quello non era lo sguardo di un ragazzo – uscirono smozzicate, quasi coperte dal trillare dei telefoni. Lance vide Thea Queen volare, letteralmente, tra le braccia del fratello e questi resistere all'impatto, tenerla in braccio nemmeno fosse ancora una bambina di tre, quattro anni.  
Thea pianse, a lungo.  
Ma fu Roy a riportarla a casa.  
Quando Felicity s'era avvicinata al detective per portargli gli occhiali speciali per leggere il diario, Oliver s'era fatto avanti.  
"Posso aiutare?"  
"Va' a casa Queen."  
"No, voglio aiutare: mia madre era coinvolta in tutto questo, e io potrei aver avuto informazioni senza rendermene conto. Questa è anche la mia città, detective, e farò di tutto per rimediare agli errori dei miei genitori."  
Il detective inforcò gli occhiali speciali e, sulla carta, apparve l'elenco dei nomi.  
Sull'ultima, invece, una scritta.  
"Arriverà l’estate anche per te, è solo una questione di stagioni e di tempo." Lesse, mentre Felicity si posizionava accanto al Queen.  
Oliver aggrottò le sopracciglia chiedendo, stupito "Come?"  
"C'è un elenco di nomi e questa frase." Spiegò il detective, sfogliando l'agenda. "Ti dice qualcosa?"  
Queen se la fece ripetere un paio di volte. Poi aggiunse, quasi sovrappensiero, "O di persone."  
Felicity e il detective lo guardarono stupiti e preoccupati per il suo improvviso pallore.  
"Cosa?"  
Oliver scosse la testa gli occhi che si muovevano velocissimi, come a vagliare informazioni visibili solo a lui. "E' una citazione dall'Odissea. Non so altro."  
"Ma sei sbiancato."  
"Non… non è nulla."  
Rassicurò, provando a sorridere. Ma il detective non si fece abbindolare. "Oliver, tu non mi piaci, io non ti piaccio, ma credo sia venuto il momento di condividere le informazioni."  
Oliver si dovette sedere. Felicity iniziò a parlare, cercando di perorare il silenzio del suo datore di lavoro, ma poi lui le mise una mano sul braccio, bloccando il suo ciarlare.  
"Detective," iniziò lui, dopo aver lanciato un lungo sguardo penetrante a lei e rimettendosi in piedi "quelli che mi hanno torturato, sull'isola, usavano un altro passo dell'Odissea come parola d'ordine. Non so altro."  
Un silenzio imbarazzato cadde sui due ascoltatori. Poi Lance tornò ad essere un poliziotto.  
"Dovresti parlare di questi uomini, potremmo assicurarli alla giustizia."  
Il lampo che passò negli occhi di Oliver era difficilmente comprensibile, ma le parole furono agghiaccianti.  
"Non c'è più modo, detective. Che io sappia sono tutti morti."  



End file.
